Under the Weather
by Blueandgreen91
Summary: CLOUD 9 FANFICTION "Will watched her breathing for a few moments; taking in the raspy nature of the breaths and the occasional small cough that shook her small frame. She looked so small laying there that he couldn't help but want to hold her against him and take away all the pain."


Under the Weather

**A/N: This is inspired by life right at the moment. I have the flu. It sucks. Anyways. My last story got at least five reviews so, here it is. The other fanfictions. **

"Dude, the barometric pressure is dropping and so is the temperature. Fresh power is definitely in the forecast!" With a huge smile planted firmly on his face, Dink jumped into the pair of Will and Sam. "Where's Kayla?"

"She went home early." Sam spoke. Will's face scrunched in confusion as this information was brand new. Kayla was absolutely fine this morning.

Dink nodded in agreement all while distracted with the small barometer around his neck. They had math together, she must've went home during that hour. "Really? Why?" If his two friends knew she left, maybe they knew why.

Sam shrugged. "Sick? Maybe." He quickly went back to studying the notes in his left hand, trying desperately cram for some test he hadn't already studied for.

"Yup. Completely under the weather."

….

Will didn't drive home, he drove straight to her house after school. Her father met him at the door and nodded up towards her room, nothing said more or less. Kayla was curled on her side, back towards the door with blankets and pillows strewn throughout the vicinity of her bed. A wire waste bin near the bedside table was already half full with tissues. Speaking of bedside tables, hers was full of mugs, tissue boxes, cough drop wrappers, and random packages of cold and flu medications. Will watched her breathing for a few moments; taking in the raspy nature of the breaths and the occasional small cough that shook her small frame. She looked so small laying there that he couldn't help but want to hold her against him and take away all the pain.

With a small knock, he waited until she turned towards the door until he moved near the bed.

"Don't come close." She whispered and he momentarily wondered if it was on purpose or not. "I don't want to get you sick." He shifted and pressed their lips together, hers were burning underneath his. "Will," she whined pushing him away gently "what are you doing?"

"Removing all reason for me to leave." He smiled and kissed her forehead, focusing mainly on how someone could be burning up but not sweat. "When did you take Tylenol last?"

"When I got home. Mom made me take some cough syrup and some random stuff. "

Turning towards the stock pile of medications, he found what he was looking for near the back. "Are any of these new?"

"The purple one."

Grabbing the cup and a couple of the Tylenol, nudging her slightly, he pushed the items toward her. "Please." He added the puppy dog after he spoke, hoping that she would take it without question.

"Fine. Don't leave." She mumbled after she took the pills. "Don't complain to me when you get sick."

"I won't."

He kissed her cheek and climbed over her to the other side of the bed. She curled up on him almost immediately, the heat almost too much for him to bear. Will silently hoped her fever would go down within the hour, it made him nervous how warm she was. It didn't take too long before her breathing fell into a rhythmic pattern, her head and arm dead weight on his chest. Shortly after she had fallen asleep, her mother entered the room with two cups of tea filling her hands.

"Hi Will." She spoke with a smile, extending a cup of tea towards him.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan."

"How long has she been out?"

He resisted the urge to shrug and stared down at Kayla, wondering slightly how long it might've been. "Maybe fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry about that." She nodded towards Kayla who was now curled up against him, every part of her body touching some part of his. "When she got sick when she was younger she would always curl up with one of us."

"I like cuddling." A mumbled voice entered the conversation. Kayla shifted away from him and towards her mom, reaching out towards her. "I feel awful mommy." She cried quietly, rolling further towards her mom. Will's heart stopped when he heard that voice. It sounded so desperate and broken and miserable. His fingers brushed her back momentarily before she moved further away, towards her mom hand. It was time for him to go, he knew it. Kayla wasn't going to get any better with him sitting in her bed distracting her from sleeping.

"I'm going to go." He announced but the room had long stop listening.

88888888

She never believed when people say they've felt like they've been hit by a bus. Kayla didn't understand how someone could feel that physically awful and still move, well that was before she had the flu. Now that she has it, she will never go back to saying it.

Coughing made her head ache but taking the syrup made her jittery and her chest ache. It was the same with her sore throat, she wanted nothing more than to have a drink of water but it hurt to drink anything more than anything hot.

Being sick sucks.

Laying the wrong way on her bed, she tried desperately to find a comfortable position but as soon as she did, she popped right back up nauseousness and vertigo catching up to her. When her mom came in, she was leaning over the trashcan trying desperately not to throw up.

"S'wrong babe?"

She couldn't answer, her throat burned and her mouth filled with a sour, tart taste. Kayla only threw up twice but when there was nothing in your stomach it proves to be a painful event.

Her mom helped her lay right side again and placed a wet washcloth on Kayla's face before setting the trashcan on the balcony outside. Sitting next to her, her mom traced small patterns on her thigh and waited a few moments before speaking.

"Your Dad and I have a meeting to go to." She started, her words hanging in the air around them. Kayla watched her mom through lidded eyes as she fought to find the right words. "You can invite Will or Dink and Sam or anyone to come over."

"How long will you be gone?" She wanted them to not be gone for long; Kayla hated being sick when no one was home, especially when she couldn't sleep. Like today.

"Couple hours." Her mom shifted the washcloth to look at her daughter more clearly.

"Can you call Will for me?"

With a small nod, her mom placed a small kiss on her forehead. "So warm." Her mother mused as she left the room.

….

He didn't want to wake her up but he mom said around four thirty to give her the antibiotics. But she had been asleep the whole hour and a half he had been there.

He really didn't want to wake her.

She looked peaceful and seemed to feel better when she was asleep.

"Kayla." He sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "Hey sleepy."

"No." She moaned. Kayla rolled on her back and stared at him. "What?" Her tone was sharp but he understood, who wouldn't be upset when someone woke them up when they were sick.

"Here." Handing her the small pills, he helped her into a sitting position and gave her some water and watched her grimace as she swallowed. "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything, just curled up into his lap. "Just don't move." Kayla wasn't as warm as before and he could tell with her not complaining as much, she was definitely feeling better. "Can I have some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." He started to move when she gripped his shirt.

"And some vegetable soup?"

"Yeah." Will smiled and tried to get up again but found Kayla attached to him once more.

"Carry me downstairs?" She smiled up at him. Her blue eyes were clearing than they had been all week.

Will nodded. "Grab some blankets and we'll go."

With soup and hot chocolate lulling Kayla asleep, Will found himself trapped underneath her as they stretched out on the couch. Her forehead pressed gently against his chin and her breathing quiet and relaxing, he found himself drifting into a blissful sleep.

88888888

Four days later and Kayla was the one visiting Will.

"Hey sleepy." She giggled, pushing hair out of his face. "Told you you were going to get sick."

He couldn't help but smile. "I'd rather get sick because I was trying to make you feel better than not be and watch you suffer."

"So we're one of those couples." She mused, threading her fingers through his sweat drenched hair. "But sorry. I'm not kissing you." A small smile pulled on her face. "I don't want to be sick again." But she couldn't resist and pecking him slightly on the lips.

"Can I say I told you so if you get sick again?"

Nodding, she leaned down and kissed him fully knowing she could possibly get sick again.

**A/N: So I once read you can't get sick if you kiss someone while they are sick but… I kissed my boyfriend and got sick so LIES. I must know. Am I the oldest Cloud 9 fanfiction writers? I'm almost nineteen and I feel like I shouldn't like this movie. A lot. Mainly cause I grew up with the older movies that were amazing. Anyways. I might post more one shots but I dunno, my friend says I'm weird. But I don't see it. **

**Thanks for making through this whole long rant thingy. **


End file.
